


teenage dream

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dan keeps waiting for his feet to touch the ground again, for his heart not to stop every time Phil sets those ocean eyes on him, but it hasn’t happened yet.





	teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by katy perry's teenage dream :)

Dan is impulsive at the best of times. This might actually be something more than that, a step towards recklessness, but that’s exactly what he’s after. 

He picks Phil up in the late morning after driving for hours to get to him without so much as a warning. They talk every day, their every waking thought is of each other— he knows Phil’s not busy today, or tomorrow. He doesn’t have to tell Phil he’s coming because he knows he’ll be ecstatic for the surprise. 

“Where are we going?” Phil asks, climbing into the passenger seat with a wide grin and a hastily packed bag slung over his shoulder. 

“You’ll see.”

They roll the windows down. Wind whips through Dan’s hair, chases the heat from the summer sun that beats down on his skin and fills his ears with its whistle, muffling the sound of the music that blasts from the radio.

Phil sits beside him in a plain white t-shirt with his head tipped back against the headrest. His arm sticks out the window, his hand moving in waves against the wind and in time with the song that’s playing. His hair is black and shiny and blowing around every which way, but his eyes are closed so Dan thinks he must not be bothered. 

He’s beautiful, almost distractingly so, and Dan has to remind himself to keep his eyes on the road. He does it though, watching the lines on the pavement zip by so fast they blur solid. The feeling of adventure and freedom is heady and he lets a hand rest on Phil’s thigh.

Phil’s cheeks are already pink by the time they get to the beach an hour later. “Blackpool?” he asks, trying in vain to right his fringe as Dan finds a spot in the crowded carpark.

Dan smiles. “As if you didn’t know.” It’s not been three months since they were here last.

It’s sunnier this time, though. Hotter. The air smells like the sea and a ferris wheel looms giant against the blue of the sky in the background. 

-

Their motel room is shit, the best Dan could find on notice this short and a budget this tight. 

Neither of them notice. It’s dark and Dan pushes Phil down onto the bed the instant the door’s shut behind them, peeling off his own shirt and taking a moment just to look. Just to look at his man, burnt and freckled and windswept and waiting. 

He’s drunk and Phil is too, and not just on the booze Dan had stashed away in his backpack. They’re drunk on each other, on this feeling that never seems to go away, this feeling of levity and youthful abandon.

That feeling you get when you’re falling in love.

Dan keeps waiting for his feet to touch the ground again, for his heart not to stop every time Phil sets those ocean eyes on him, but it hasn’t happened yet. Every touch feels like the first, every kiss an echo of caramel coffee and riding the big wheel up high over Manchester. 

Phil tastes like salt and his skin is hot, pale in the light of the moon that peeks through the yellowed blinds. Their clothes come off in ungraceful movements, thrown to the floor by hands made clumsy with lust and impatience and a shared bottle of Malibu.

Dan’s still not used to how good it feels to have Phil inside him. He clutches Phil’s back and feels the grit of sand between his fingers as Phil pushes in deeper. It’s too good, all of this, too perfect to belong to the life he lives. 

It’s like a dream. There are nights he can’t sleep for how fast his heart races just at the thought of the chances they’ve taken together, the caution they’d thrown to the wind in choosing each other. 

But it isn’t a dream. 

“Let’s stay here forever,” Phil whispers when it’s over, when they’re cradling each other in the darkness with their legs intertwined.

Phil is real. This thing between them is real and it’s forever, and Dan is never looking back.


End file.
